


Problem Solving

by Vira1D1Ace



Series: Raizaels [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vira1D1Ace/pseuds/Vira1D1Ace
Summary: Harsa tidak paham, mengapa Akira bisa sesantai itu meski adiknya yang masih SMP kena skors seminggu akibat berkelahi.
Series: Raizaels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132172





	Problem Solving

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Past

“Eh? Kamu nggak sekolah, Vira?” Alis Harsa naik satu, kala dirinya mendapati salah satu sepupunya yang seharusnya ada di sekolah saat ini malah berada di rumah.

Vira melirik. “Nggak, Kak. Hehe~” cengirnya.

“Kok ...?”

“Ngapain ke sekolah? Aku lagi diskors~” ujar gadis itu santai, sebelum beranjak, keluar dari ruang tengah—mungkin ke kamarnya, atau entahlah.

Harsa mengerjap-ngerjap, bingung.

“Kak?” Tahu-tahu Akira sudah ada di dekatnya, menegur dengan nada yang sama bingungnya.

Harsa menoleh. “Oh, Akira,” gumamnya.

“Kenapa, Kak?” Akira bertanya sembari menuntun sepupunya yang baru sampai itu masuk ke ruang tengah. Nampan berisi tiga cangkir dan satu teko berisi teh itu turut ia bawa, lalu diletakan di atas meja _kotatsu_. “Are? Vira ke mana tadi? Aku kira tadi dia masih di sini.”

“Entahlah.” Harsa mengangkat bahu. “Omong-omong, Akira.”

“Hm?”

“Vira ... diskors?” Ucapan sepupunya yang masih SMP itu masih menarik perhatian Harsa. Akira mengerjap, kemudian tertawa.

“Ah, iya,” ucapnya di sela-sela tawa. “Dia menghajar temannya dari kelas lain, kemudian diskors seminggu karena lawannya betul-betul babak belur—sejak kemarin, kalau aku nggak salah.”

Harsa makin bingung. Bagaimana bisa Akira sesantai ini?

“Kamu santai, ya ...”

“Yah ...” Teko diraih, Akira menuang tehnya lebih dulu pada cangkir milik Harsa. “Toh, dia nggak sepenuhnya salah.”

Harsa memiringkan kepalanya. “Maksudmu?”

Akira tersenyum kecil. “Dia membela adiknya, Avi. Dia bilang Avi diganggu oleh anak-anak itu. Vira menghajar ketuanya gara-gara termakan emosi—yah, mirip aku yang dulu, sih ...”

“Itu bukan alasan untuk memaklumi, kan?” Harsa masih merasa bingung.

Apalagi Vira itu perempuan. Berkelahi dengan teman itu bukan hal yang patut dibanggakan. Harsa tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika melihat adik sendiri diganggu, namun ia tidak pernah memilih kekerasan sebagai penyelesaian—setidaknya, ia menahan diri supaya tidak termakan emosi, Asa juga selalu menahannya supaya tidak terjerumus.

Akira tertawa lagi. “Tenang saja,” ucapnya. “Makin besar nanti, dia bakal tahu kok, mana yang harus diselesaikan baik-baik, dan mana yang memang tidak bisa ditoleransi. Anggap saja skorsing ini sebagai bentuk teguran buat dia, biar ke depannya nanti dia bisa memilih cara penyelesaian masalahnya lebih bijak lagi.”

“... Hee ...” Harsa mangut-mangut. "Begitu, toh ...”

Akira terkikik. Ketimbang membalas ucapan kakak sepupunya, ia menyodorkan cangkir teh yang baru diisinya pada Harsa. “Ah, ini tehnya, Kak. Silakan diminum. Aku yakin Kakak lelah setelah sampai dari Indonesia kemari, kan?”


End file.
